Heaven's Not Enough
by Y2Jen
Summary: (A WWE-Wolf's Rain-Day After Tomorrow crossover.) After the WWE is shut down, the end of the world begins, in more ways than one, and a group of superstars struggle to survive, without crumbling from the inside. (Cena, CJ, Orton-Steph-HHH, Jeff-Lita-Matt)
1. The Begining Of The End

The world is changing into a completely different place. The WWE had gone under, a series of lawsuits rendering them bankrupt, and corporate politics resulting in numerous quits and eventual firings. But for those who remained loyal and true, the file of chapter eleven was the final chapter in their book. On the day the corporate building in Stamford was to be demolished to build a restaurant and hotel, some of the superstars came to pay their respects in a quiet final vigil. Among them were John Cena, Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, and Chris Jericho, the four top players who had remained true to the WWE. There were others who wanted to be there but couldn't, Jeff Hardy and Lita were unable to make the flight because of weather conditions in California, where they were visiting RVD and Victoria. Triple H was in his home in Connecticut, but he chose not to go. He was rich, he had his power and now with the WWE gone, there was no use for him to cling onto the McMahon's anymore. It was time for him to go on his own way, it was time for him to purse his own true happiness, his one true love, and it sure as hell wasn't Stephanie McMahon, he would use her, for the last time…

_Heaven's not enough  
If when you get there  
Just another blue  
And heaven's not enough  
You think you've found it  
And it loses you_

Stephanie McMahon sat in the limo with her family, it was cold outside and the sky looked like rain. The machines were all there and the demolishment began. You'd think it would take a long time, but one knock from the concrete ball, and the building fell to rubble and dust. Feeling the stabbing pain in their hearts, the McMahon family drove away and off to their homes, wondering to stop and call it quits now, after their money was made, or to start a new life…

_You've thought of all there is  
But not enough  
And it loses you in a cloud_

As the road crew began to do their work, Randy Orton put his hands in his pockets, the rain beginning to fall now, the drops pelting against his jacket. Where would he go now, what would he do? He stopped and looked around. Wasn't Lita supposed to be there? Something was wrong, he could feel it. Jeff was supposed to bring her. Speaking of the Hardy, where was Matt?

_"There" most everything is nothing  
That it seems  
"Where" you see the things you only wanna see_

The four stranded in the weather had finally been able to get onto a plane headed to Connecticut. Stephanie looked out the window as they drove on the freeway, she knew that Randy was waiting for her. Her cell phone was dead, but to no loss as Randy didn't have his on him.

_I'd fly away  
To a higher plane  
To say words I resist  
To float away  
To sigh  
To breathe.... forget_

Hours passed, the day was almost done. The plane had already landed. Rob and Victoria had gone to a restaurant to eat, their relationship shaky but Rob determined to keep with his woman at all costs. Jeff and Lita were heading to the hotel, the McMahon's had reached their mansion, and Randy still walked in the rain. He went into an alley with the hopes to wait it out, but eventually hypothermia set in and he blacked out.

_And heaven's not enough  
If when I'm there I don't remember you  
And heaven does enough  
You think you know it  
And it uses you_

Chris Jericho was hungry but he'd left his wallet at the hotel, stupidity, a trademark of his character. John Cena was walking down the street through the crowd, heading back to the hotel. Matt Hardy was also hungry, but he soon lost that interest when he saw Randy Orton lying on the cold wet ground.

_I saw so many things  
But like a dream  
Always losing me in a cloud_

"Hey there."

Randy opened his eyes and looked up, "Hey."

Matt sighed, he could tell that he was just as depressed as himself about all this. But this was only the beginning. The weather was getting worse, "Come on, let's head back to the hotel."

Randy nodded and stood up, "Right."

Just like the others somewhere out there, they all headed back to the hotel, where the beginning of the end was about to happen.

_Cause I couldn't cry  
Cause I turned away  
Couldn't see the score  
Didn't know the pain  
Of leaving yesterday really far behind  
In another life  
In another dream  
By a different name  
Gave it all away  
For a memory  
And a quiet lie  
And I felt the face  
Of a cold tonight  
Still don't know the score  
But I know the pain  
Of leaving everything really far behind  
And if I could cry  
And if I could live what truth I did then take me there  
Heaven goodbye_


	2. The Storm Approaches

Vince McMahon and his wife Linda stood talking in their house. Shane wasn't home, he just had to get away from it all, all the fighting that is. Stephanie was in the other room, but she could still hear her arguing parents yell. She sighed, ever since the company went under, her family life had been tearing apart. Shane had the right idea to get out of the house, but she was going to take it one step further: she was going to go away. At the hotel, Randy Orton and Matt Hardy were walking up the stairs to go get something to eat. The elevator dinged and opened, out came RVD and Victoria. Victoria looked at her watch and sighed, wondering where the others were, then followed Rob to the front desk. Outside, Lita and Jeff Hardy were walking around, the rain had stopped by now and they decided to stroll down the street to pass the time. In the alley, Chris Jericho sighed, he was so hungry. "Hey kid."

"Ah!" He jumped back at the voice.

"Chill." John Cena came into view.

Jericho caught his breath, "Don't creep up on me like that."

"What are you doing here man?"

"I don't know, just waiting out the storm." His stomach growled.

"Well it's stopped raining now, so you can go alright?" John turned to go. As he walked down the street, however, he couldn't help but feel followed. He turned around. "Hey!"

"What?" Jericho gulped.

"Don't follow me."

"I'm not following you."

"Ugh, well I'll tell you what you are doing, pissing me off."

Jericho sighed, "Sorry, I'll go."

"Yea, you'd better." John began to walk again, he looked over his shoulder and Chris was gone. He nodded to himself and continued on.

"So what's your story?"

"Hu?" Orton looked up from his coffee.

"What are you going to do now?" Matt Hardy rephrased his question.

Orton sighed, "You know, I really don't know. There's someone I'm going to see."

"Who?"

"Stephanie."

"McMahon?"

Orton nodded, "She and I are, well… ahem." He tried hard no to blush.

Matt laughed, "Oh my god, you and the boss, er, former boss's, dauther, ha!"

"Hey, shut up man."

"I don't blame you. I miss Lita. Ever since she and Jeff got friendly after Vince fired her, he refused to let her see anyone from the WWE ever again. He's such a jerk."

"Heh, brothers."

Matt eyed him, "How would you know?"

"Oh, I don't, I'm just making conversation."

"Hey dogs." The two looked up to see John Cena. "Can I have a word with you?" He pulled Orton up.

"Ah, yea, hang on Matt." He walked off.

"Right." Matt looked around and grabbed Orton's food, eating it.

Orton turned to Cena, "Look, what is it this time?"

"Hey don't take that tone with me bro."

"Look, just tell me what you want."

"What are you guys doing her?"

"I could say the same to you. I thought you left."

"I thought you left!" Cena growled. Earlier that day, he and Orton had gotten into a fight and they hoped not to see each other again in hopes to not settle their differences.

"Look, it was just an argument, I don't even remember what it was about."

"What!"

"Well, do you!?"

Cena paused and sighed, "No."

"So can't we just put it behind us?"

"Fine." Cena shoved past him and sat down.

Orton sighed and sat down beside him and Matt, he looked around, "Uh, Matt?"

"What?" He asked, food in his mouth.

"Where's my burrito?"

He tried to swallow, "What burrito?"

"Ugh…"

"So what are you going to do Matt?" Cena asked.

"I'm not sure. Orton here is looking for his girlfriend."

"Oh, Stephanie?"

Orton was shocked, "How do you know about that?"

"I dunno, just obvious word of mouth I guess."

Orton groaned, "Well anyway. Have you seen anyone else around here?"

"No, I haven't. But if none of us know what we're going to do…"

"Why don't we just hang together?" Matt jumped in, finally swallowing his food.

"If you don't mind following me to the McMahon estate."

"I wouldn't."

Cena laughed, "Me neither. I got nothing better to do."

"Fine then, let's go, the sooner the better." Orton got up and the others followed him, they went down the stairs and outside, walking down the street. "I know the way from here, it shouldn't take too long."

"Hey look!" Matt pointed, he saw Jericho digging through a trash can.

"What do you think you're doing you filthy raccoon?" Cena slapped him upside the head.

"Hey, quit it!" Jericho rubbed the spot.

"No seriously, that's sick man." Orton turned up his nose.

"I'm hungry, and I left my wallet in the hotel. Bums do it all the time and they're alive."

"What have you got no brain at all?" Cena knocked on his head. "Just go back to the hotel and get it."

"My ID card key is in my wallet, idiot." Jericho slapped him upside the head this time.

"Oh it's on now!" Cena pulled out his brass knuckles. Jericho cried out and was about to run when Orton intervened.

"Forget it. Come on tweedle's, we're going to Stephanie's and you can come with."

"Stephanie?" Jericho thought about it. "Alright, I got nothing better to do, might as well stop in on the dirty filthy brutal disgusting bottom feeding trash bag ho."

Orton slapped him upside the head, "Hey that's my girlfriend jackass!"

Jericho rubbed the spot again, "Whoa, really?"

"Man." Matt laughed. "You're way outta the loop."

Cena sighed as he followed them, "Oh what have I gotten myself into?"

Inside the hotel, Rob turned around from the desk, "So Vic, where to now?"

"I'm going to see Stephanie."

"Great, I'll go with you."

Victoria sighed, "Rob, why must you persist our relationship? It's over."

"But it doesn't have to end now, we can re-write a new chapter, baby!"

"You can come if you want, but you'll have to break the leash sometime." She left.

Rob followed her out the door, "Don't worry master, this puppy is loyal." That caused her to scoff in response as she walked away.

These two groups weren't the only ones going to see Stephanie, Triple H was driving down the freeway in his car to the McMahon estate as well. The storm wasn't over yet, it appeared to be just a break, and the real storm, was about to begin.


	3. Lost And Found

(A/N: _You are correct! But here's a few you missed: Jeff Hardy as Pops, Lita as Blue, Triple H as Lord Darcia, and Stephanie as Cheza. Haven't figured out a Jagada yet, maybe Linda, that might make sense… Anyway, onto more of the story!)_

Chris Jericho's stomach growled, "Come on guys, I'm really hungry."

"We heard you the first time, runt." John Cena spat.

Jericho puffed out his cheeks, "And stop calling me that! I'm older than you."

Cena went nose to nose, "Height and size is one thing, brain matter is another." Cena tapped his head, then jumped back to catch up with the others.

Jericho growled and ran after, "Come on I'm serious!"

"Ok, ok." Matt Hardy sighed. "Look, why don't you guys go get something to eat for you and us, and we'll get directions to the McMahon estate."

"You don't know where it is?" Cena frowned.

Randy Orton shook his head, "I wish I could say from memory I did, but…. It feels like something…." He stopped trying to explain because frankly, he couldn't.

"Ok, let's go Cena!" Jericho beamed, pleased because Cena wasn't.

He ran off and Cena followed, "Dog, such a puppy…."

Matt turned back to Randy, "So, where to then?"

"I didn't want to say this to them, but I have this feeling, inside me, beckoning me towards Steph. But it's just a gut instinct, I can't back it up with facts. I don't want to lead you all through a wrong turn, but I know you'll be alright if we get lost, it's those other two I worry about."

"Oh, I get it." Matt smiled. "Well you don't have to worry about me! I've got some instincts of my own."

Randy smiled back, chuckling slightly, "Alright then, let's go. We've got each other's cells, we'll be fine." They both ran off.

"Where the hell are you going!" Cena roared, chasing after Jericho.

"Just follow me!" He called back.

"You're gonna get us lost you punk!"

"No I'm not, I remember this street, there's a good place to get some food real cheap."

"Yea well you're taking the first bite, I don't want no salmonella!"

"Say what?"

Cena shook his head, "Never mind…."

Jericho turned a corner sharply and banged into somebody, "Ow, hey sorry about that."

"Watch it…" The man gasped.

Cena came over and stopped, "You…?"

"You!" Jeff Hardy growled. Lita paid no mind to her boyfriend, she was just so happy to finally see a WWE superstar again, it seemed like a lifetime. "Get outta here!" Jeff pulled out a gun.

"Whoa, son of a…!" Cena backed up. "Run!" He ran.

Jeff aimed at Jericho, "You're dead." Jericho was frozen in terror.

Cena ran back, "Are you deaf? I said RUN!" Cena shoved him off and they were both soon out of sight.

Jeff growled and put away the gun, "Dam bastards. Rub it in our face will ya?"

Lita looked up sadly, "But Jeff, why did you do that?"

"You remember how the WWE treated both of us? I swore to protect you from them, even though the WWE is null and void now, they're still the same people."

"But Jeff…"

"No buts! I swear if I ever see another one of them again it'll be too soon. I'll bet they're all over here, mocking us."

"They're out of the WWE now too."

"Next time I see one, the bullet won't be in my gun." Jeff looked at the weapon he held. Lita's eyes widened, she knew quitting drugs was hard on Jeff, but now he was just nuts!

There was a loud rumble in the sky as it grew darker. Orton and Matt stopped running, looking up as rain began to gently fall. They looked at each other, nodded, and kept on going. Finally they stopped, standing in front of the huge estate. Randy looked up at it, and time seemed to stop. It had been so long since he'd last been here and laid eyes upon the woman of his dreams. It seemed like an eternity, but he still remembered the back door. Matt ran after him as they entered the back alley.

"In there." Orton pulled out his key. "I still can open the lock."

"Man, you two love birds in secret eh?" Matt laughed.

Orton smirked, "Yea, I guess you could say that. It was right after she broke up with Triple H that we started to get together, and he was still pretty pissed and I didn't want to blow my cover to him by revealing that I was with his ex."

Matt nodded, "Tu shay. Want me to call the others?"

Orton thought for a moment, then nodded as Matt dialed Cena's cell number since it was first on the list before Jericho's. Orton moved past the garbage bins when he stopped and looked in one of them. There was a picture of Stephanie. Now who would throw that away? He saw it was old and tattered, but still radiating of beauty none the less. He placed his hand on it. She wasn't trash, she didn't deserve to be in there. He pulled it out and put it in his pants pocket, then he put his foot on the first step, leading up to the door only a few feet away. Just then there was a scream, Matt gasped and looked up as Orton froze. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. The door threw out, as if being blasted open from the inside. A large man jumped out as the smoke cleared, holding the unconscious McMahon in his arms.

"Stephanie!" Orton cried then growled up at the familiar man. "You."

"Orton." Triple H smirked, chewing gum as trademarked along with it. "Nice to see you again, now if you'll excuse me." He ran off, shoving past the stunned Randy, and into an awaiting limo that sped away.

"Hey wait!" Matt cried.

Orton ran after it but it was fast and eventually out of sight. Orton fell to his knees, then roared up to the heavens, "Stephanie!"

"Come on Randy." Matt hung up. "I was talking to John, he said he saw the limo, we have a chance!"

Orton turned around, "Are you serious!? Let's go!" They both ran off, Matt had to work hard to keep up with Randy though.

….. "Come on hon." The voice pleaded from the distance.

"I said no, can't you comprehend a two letter English word?" Victoria sighed, then spoke to herself. "Nobody answered at the front, maybe the back door…" She stopped when she saw the destruction.

Rob raced over, "But I can change!"

"Sh, wait!" Victoria raised a hand to stop RVD in his rand, then she walked over to the door.

"What happened?" He looked around.

"I don't know." She looked inside the house, it was dark and eerie quiet.

"Where's Stephanie?"

Victoria tensed, she didn't like the feeling she was sensing, "I don't know…"

Orton and Matt eventually met up with Cena and Jericho, who didn't have time to get the food after evading Jeff. Cena and Jericho both agreed not to tell Matt, it would crush him. Besides, they figured they'd see him again, they could just feel it. The four ex-superstars found where the limo had gone, it was empty and the door to the abandoned one story building was opened a jar. They knew they were in there. Lightning flashed in the sky amid the rumbling thunder as the rain began to poor harder.

"Just give it up now Steph, if you do, then the blow will be a lot easier and lighter." Triple H looked out the window, waiting for the driver to come back from the bathroom.

Stephanie looked up from the chair, she was no longer bound and gagged, "Blow? Are you going to hit me again?" She growled, eying the bruise on her arm.

"Yes, but not physically."

"Excuse me?" The limo driver called.

"What?" Triple H walked off but turned to Stephanie. "Don't move." He walked off.

Stephanie frowned, "Yea, like I've ever listened to you." She stood up and looked around, the bathroom was by the door, she wouldn't make it. She did, however, see an open window. "It's now or never." She took a deep breath and jumped out it, rolling down the hill.

"What was that?" Orton turned around.

Matt looked around, "I didn't hear anything." Orton ran off. "Hey wait!" They followed him around the back to see Stephanie lying at the bottom of the hill, covered in dirt.

Orton fell to his knees as Stephanie opened her eyes, meeting his, "Randy…?"

"Stephanie…"


	4. Hotel Refuge

_(A/N: Oh yea I forgot about Toboe saying that, lol... and he's my fave too, I'm a bad Toboe fan. Yea, I've seen the whole series, but I couldn't think of anybody else to play as her. Well I'm not only crossing over with Wolf's Rain but also the Day After Tomorrow, so I don't have to include Jagada, but it's to early on to say what all might or might nothappen. So anyway, on with the next chapter!)_

Stephanie and Randy sat staring into each other's eyes for what seemed at eternity to the impatient trio standing behind them, but the lovebirds had no need for time and space. Chris Jericho looked away as Matt Hardy moaned and groaned along with his now hungry stomach, due to the fact that Chris and John had been unsuccessful with dinner. And John Cena? Well he and his impatient tapping couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, that's enough for now yo! We gotta get outta here before the man sees us!"

"Oh, right." Orton frowned and stood up, helping Stephanie stand as well. "Come Steph, you must run with us."

"Oh but Randy, what's the point." The young McMahon sighed. "We're broke, I've got nothing left to do or live for, so why bother escaping? If I end up marrying Triple H after all…."

Randy cut her off, "But you won't Steph! You won't because you'll come with us."

"But to where?" She blinked up at his stiff face.

Matt folded his arms, "Yea where to Randy? We've been running around all this time to find her, now where are we all going?"

Randy thought for a moment, "Well first, we should go back to the hotel."

Jericho and Cena eyed each other, then turned back, Jericho spoke cautiously, "Maybe we should go to a new hotel, Triple H might come looking for us, expecting us to be there."

"He's got a point." Cena added, going along with Chris's cover.

Randy nodded, "We can find the nearest hotel, then call to cancel our reservations at the other."

Matt smiled, "Sounds like a plan! Now come on, I'm starving!"

"Join the club." Cena leered down at Jericho, who blushed with humility. They all rushed off.

Inside the building, "WHAT!?"

The limo driver rushed out of the bathroom as the building shook and nearly crumbled, he struggled to pull up his pants, "What, what is it sir?"

"Where is Stephanie." His body trembled with rage, his eyes burning with hatred.

The limo driver buckled his belt, "Who?" Triple H roared, this time the building turning to dust and rubble.

The gang was running, they were far away enough by now to not have heard that bellow, but as she ran, Stephanie knew that something was going to happen. The sky had been turned off and on, it was on again after a brief off period. The rain was coming down hard in fast buckets. Luckily the thunder and lightning had stopped for the moment, but it was getting colder as the end of the day grew near. They finally stopped to walk slower, after getting a little tired. Jericho shivered a little as they walked and sneezed, rubbing his nose.

"Great, now the kids got a cold." Cena let his arms fall down to the side.

"Kid!? For the last time… bah." Jericho just gave up and continued walking, his nose twitching.

Randy finally stopped, Stephanie wrapped up by his side, "This hotel is fine, we should stay in here before it gets worse out."

"Good idea." Stephanie smiled, starting to feel cold herself.

They went inside, it was a very fancy hotel inside, it looked very dignified and respectable, like a library at an expensive university. Randy and Stephanie went to the front desk to make the reservation. John, Chris and Matt walked over to where the stairs led up to a dining balcony, there was classical music coming from above, along with chatter and the smell of food. The three stomachs growled like dogs, and finally the couple came back over.

"So, how long are we staying?" Cena asked.

"Yea, and how much will it cost?" Matt added.

Stephanie smiled, "Not to worry, luckily the lobby receptionist recognized me and knew of my mishap, plus she said she was a fan of the WWE. So we don't have to pay much, plus she said we can stay the weekend for the cost of one normal week day."

Jericho counted on his fingers, "So, I take it, that's a lot?"

Randy sighed and smiled, "Just humor the boy."

Jericho growled, "For the last time, I'm, achoo!"

"He's The Snot Nosed Kid! Criminals beware!" Matt taunted.

"Shut, up!" Jericho got in his face.

"Sh." Cena lifted a finger to his lip. "Use your indoor voice."

Jericho began to jump around, stomping his feet and waving his hands in the air, "I'm not a child, I'm not a child, I'm not a child, I'm not a child, I'm not a child, etc…."

Stephanie sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Somebody needs a nap." Jericho finally fell to the floor.

"Oh, and is your tantrum finally finished?" Randy smiled at himself, amused.

Stephanie went over to him and felt his forehead, "I think we need to get him to bed."

Matt stretched, "Yea, I wouldn't mind resting myself."

"After food." Cena ran off.

"Hey wait, you'll eat it all!" Matt ran after.

Randy watched them and smiled down at Stephanie, "Come on, let's go too."

"Food, alright!" Jericho sat up immediately and ran off after the other two.

Stephanie turned to Randy and sighed, they went along after the three empty food bags. They ate a lot considering the meals there were free, which was very nice considering how much it cost to stay there, which we won't go into, but anyway none the less! Matt, John and Chris all pigged out like they hadn't eaten in days. Stephanie and Randy watched in shock, as did all of the others in the dining area, all of which were dressed up in elegant dresses or fancy tuxedos. Stephanie hid her red face as Randy picked at his food.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" Matt pointed to Orton's plate.

"No…" He shoved it over, Matt began to eat off it.

"Hey, you pig!" Cena grabbed the plate and began to eat off it. Jericho was eating too much too fast and choked, he pounded on his chest, turning blue in the face.

"Randy, use the heimlich!" Stephanie gasped.

Randy slapped Jericho hard on his back, causing him to swallow it, "You alright?"

"Less talk, more eat." Jericho said with his mouth full.

"Disgusting." A waitress gasped. "No wonder he'd choke."

Finally everyone finished eating and gorging and went to their room, it was big, there were four beds, three smaller cot sized ones that looked like a siblings twin bunk, the fourth bed was a larger queen sized one. Matt and Chris began to fight over who got which bed as Stephanie and Randy went over to sit down on the larger one.

Cena smirked, folding his arms, "Oh, and now the wonderment is made clear…"

Randy looked up, "Don't hate a brother out of jealousy."

"Bah." Cena turned his back and walked over to the bed Chris and Matt were fighting over, and laid down on it. They both began to moan and groan. "Be quiet!"

"Fine." Matt walked over to the next bed and laid down on it. "Good night."

Stephanie turned off the light as Jericho jumped onto his bed, "Night! A, ah-achoo!"

"I said be quiet!" Cena yelled in the darkness, but outside, the cold pelting rain was getting harder as the thunder and lighting began to rare up again. The storm was feeding off some high level negative energy, and it was coming from none other than Triple H.


End file.
